


Loyalty (Comfort)

by Madame_Klancealot



Series: Dependent [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Confessions, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Holding Hands, Hugs, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Sad Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Despite their win against Aoba Josai, Hinata feels sad for some reason. And since his relationship with Kageyama is growing more and more, he feels comfortable to admit some of his demons.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Dependent [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447507
Comments: 5
Kudos: 195





	Loyalty (Comfort)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, I finally wrote the next part! Sorry it took so long, I've been in a funk for the past month or so. I really love this series so much and I want to finish it. There are two parts left, and I don't know when I'll get around to writing them, but I'm hoping before season 4 comes out! 
> 
> Thanks for reading these cute little tales about these idiots falling in love.

It had been a tiring day. Hinata and the rest of the team had gone through the first series of matches to get into nationals. Roughed up to the core, feeling beaten both physically and mentally, Hinata was glad the sun tipped over the moon, calling it a day. 

They had been matched up against strong opponents like Johzenji, and, worst of all, Aoba Josai. Hinata barely scrapde through when they fought head on head against their nemesis team, Aoba Josai. Him and Kageyama’s new quick made it through in the end, although at the start of their set it might have sunken to something not quite fermented and ready. 

In the end, they won. Thank the juice gods in heaven, they had won. Finally. After the disaster that was their loss against Oikawa and his team earlier this year, they finally proved their redemption and came out victorious. Now they had to go up against the eagle himself. 

‘ _Japan!’,_ Hinata called him, Ushijima to the others. The bald eagle himself. Known to win with ease, like volleyball was not a sport to him. Power encapsulated him, and it had Hinata’s toes throbbing, ready to jump high in the sky, ready to fly. 

But first, he had to have some words with his partner. His right wing, the one who would always promise him levitation. 

They were sitting outside the tournament hall, on the steps. Kageyama followed Hinata out, finding a spot next to him, sitting close. Their hips were touching, brushing lightly against each other sending ripples of a tame flame along Hinata’s thigh. He smiled. 

“Oy, Tobio…” Hinata anchored his attention to his friend. 

Ever since that day at his house, they’ve been calling each other by their first names. The others weren’t quite sure how it came to be, throwing their gaping mouths to the court floor the first time Hinata’s name slipped out of Kageyama’s mouth, but it felt good. Hearing his name on Kageyama’s lips in front of their friends, their teammates. It was like the name wrapped some sort of possession over him, that from this day forth, Kageyama meant something more to him, but not all the way. Not yet. 

Kageyama’s hips bumped closer, “Yeah, Shoyou?” He said, Hinata’s name sounding like happiness. 

Something had been bothering Hinata ever since he smacked that last spike allowing them to win the final set against Aoba. He should have felt overjoyed, ready to run as fast as he could to the nearest ramen shop and stuff his face gloriously knowing they were going on to the next match against Shiratorizawa. And yet, there were boulders sinking in the pit of his stomach. 

Their team were still inside, talking with the other teams and some local news networks. If the news was here to do a small piece on their team, then Hinata knew they wouldn’t be coming out of there anytime soon. All the more reason to come clean about some feelings he had been holding in since their matches against both teams today. 

“Tobio..” Hinata’s voice cracked involuntarily, feeling Kageyama’s hand instantly laced with his. He peered down, pulling the corner of his lip up, the beat of his heart going like a seesaw. “I’m sorry.” He suddenly confessed. 

“For what? Shoyou, we won! We won against Oikawa. You were amazing!” Kageyama praised with so much bubbliness in his voice, his hand releasing Hinata’s to sling his arms around his neck, pulling him in. “Now tell me why you’re suddenly sorry.” He whispered in Hinata’s ear. 

Heart picking up speed, Hinata was afraid it was going to puncture a hole in his chest, sprouting crow wings and ready to take flight. These feelings, they were everywhere and yet Hinata still felt too scared, too worried to act upon them. Why though? It was Kageyama, he has known him for a while now, and he felt like he knew every little thing there was to know about the annoying tree. 

The short-tempered asshole, whom Hinata loved saying his name out loud. Loved holding his hand, feeling safe and secured. Warm. Absolutely melted when his arms, all on their own, wrapped around his neck, the skin of his soft cheek rubbing against his own. 

“It’s just that..” Kageyama pulled back when Hinata started talking, his piercing dark twilit eyes drilling a hibernating space inside Hinata. Please, he’ll get lost in them if he kept on looking at Hinata like that. It was so obvious that Kageyama wanted more. 

But Hinata couldn’t give him it. “I felt like I let you down, Tobio.”

“Shoyou what is this crap!?” 

Hinata threw a finger to his mouth, shushing Kageyama, urging him to calm down and let him talk. Kageyama furrowed his brows, making a dark face. Not that evil villain face, luckily, Hinata would always feel a shrill of shivers creep up his spine when Kageyama made that expression. But this one was of concern, and some anger, he wasn’t quite sure. 

“Our new quick...I wasn’t ready for it, it seemed. There were times where I knew I could have spiked your toss but missed it. And for each of those lost points I felt devastated, like I let the team down. Like I let you down...And I never, ever want to let you down, Tobio. You-” Hinata lost his breath, Kageyama had suddenly come very, very close. 

His nose was casually brushing Hinata’s nose, those deep blue eyes gazing into his soul, asking for only one thing. The one thing Hinata was terrified to give up yet. Not until he was sure. “Tobio- what are you…” 

“Shoyou-” Kageyama’s breath was fanning warmly on the tops of Hinata’s lips. His pulse was skyrocketing, making the blood in his veins all hot and thick, sweat beads bubbling up on his brow. “You are an amazing player. I’m sorry for being an insensitive ass before we knew each other. Because I see the passion in your eyes, I see the love you have for volleyball when you put your trust in me to shoot my tosses, whether you hit them or not. It makes me so happy to know that we can work together like this, and I never want it to end. I want us to be each other’s wings. You and I, we-” Kageyama stopped, his breathing heavy. Wanting. 

He closed his eyes. Hinata closed his. 

“Oy!” 

At the sound of Daichi’s voice from afar, both Hinata and Kageyama shot back, shooting up to their feet to greet their team. 

“Daichi-san! Everyone!” Hinata smiled, sharing a quick look with Kageyama. 

Tanaka came waltzing past their teammates, eyeing both boys down with a hard, curious stare. “What have you two been up to?” 

The question came with a small shock in Hinata’s being, feeling a flashing pulse beat in him. Yeah, what were they doing? What were they about to do? And was Hinata kind of mad that the others came out the moment him and Kageyama were about to…

“Nothing! I needed some air after we won! I was screaming too much that I got really restless and hot.” Hinata chuckled, going all sheepish with a hand tugging at the nape of his neck. “Tobio came out to check on me.” Kageyama smiled at usage of his first name. 

“Yeah about that..” Sugawara cut in, twisting his lips to the side, a little judgemental. “What’s with the first name thing? Is it some kind of dare?” 

“Nope! No dare. Shoyou and I have become mature enough to understand that our bickerings were too childish and we wanted to go by being friends, and to prove that, we wanted to use our names.” Kageyama saved, and Hinata let out a long relieved exhale. 

Explaining to the guys what was happening to their relationship would be too much at the moment. Hinata wasn’t sure if he could deal with them going ballistic and bombing them with questions he himself didn’t know he could answer yet. And even before their big match against Shiratorizawa, if the team caught on to him and Kageyama maybe becoming more than friends, their focus would be all on them, something Hinata did not want weighted on him if they wounded up losing. Which they won’t. They’re going to win, and when they win, Hinata’s going to reward Kageyama once and for all. 

“Oh.” Sugawara-san said, a little disappointed. “Well then, good for you guys.”

“I object!!” 

“Tanaka, leave it alone. Come on, let’s go get ramen!” Nishinoya shared a zapping look with Hinata, winking. 

As the others ran for the bus, Kageyama stayed behind. “So…”

“Hm?” Hinata took Kageyama’s hand when the coast was clear. It was so soft and nice, Hinata never wanted to let go. This, this right here. It felt absolutely right, just like spiking his tosses. 

Yachi’s question suddenly popped up in Hinata’s head, _‘You two are a couple, right?’._ The sun was set, but there had to be warmth sent down from the moon, too, right? Because Hinata was burning up. Looking down at their interlocked hands, confirmation stilled his heart. 

“I’m proud of you Shoyou. I’m proud to be on the same team as you, to be your setter, and your friend. You might have felt down like that, and it pained me when you admitted those words to me because I don’t want you to think you’re not good enough, because you are. More than you’ll ever think. At least, in my eyes, in my…” Kageyama blushed, “In my heart, you’re important to me.” 

Hinata let go of Kageyama’s hand when the bus honked for them to rustle in so that they could go eat delicious celebratory ramen. “Thank you, Tobio. For being my friend...and-”

“And?” Kageyama skidded in his tracks. 

He sounded so hopeful, so cute, as he ran along with Hinata towards their bus. The others were making stupid grimaces at them from the window. While the others were preoccupied being stupid teenage boys, Hinata said through his breathless state to Kageayama, “Maybe we could try being more than friends?”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so much for reading <3 
> 
> (If there are mistakes, then I'll fix them later.)


End file.
